


Pregnancy

by FlyleafAndVampires8



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Reynabeth, F/F, Fluff, Insemination, Post Gaea, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyleafAndVampires8/pseuds/FlyleafAndVampires8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a marriage under their belt and four years of dating, Reyna and Annabeth had mutually decided to have children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my Reynabeth drabble about Annabeth and Reyna deciding they want to have kids. So far, the only drabbles I have written are of established relationships, but I promise some of them will be the falling in love sort of thing.  
> Enjoy!

With a marriage under their belt and four years of dating, Reyna and Annabeth had mutually decided to have children.

 

Of course, adopted children were out of the question--for Annabeth, at least. She wanted their children to have at least one half of one of their DNA, the two decided to go try sperm donation. About two hundred drachmas later and two failed impregnations, Annabeth woke up that morning with the an awful case of nausea.

 

Okay, scratch that, the _worst_ case of nausea she had ever had.

 

_Oh gods I’m gonna vomit._

 

Quietly sneaking past her sleeping wife, Annabeth padded gently on the stone floor of the house they shared in New Rome, and made it to the bathroom in time. Four minutes later, she laid against their wooden cabinets, trying to focus on anything but the smell.

And then it clicked.

 

_Am I…?_

 

Since the last two sperm donations had failed, they had collected unused pregnancy tests that had never been opened. Annabeth quickly tore open the cardboard box and brought out the small white testing strip, and waited ten minutes after testing. When Annabeth saw the pink little plus sign, she nearly cried. _I’m pregnant. I’m actually pregnant._

She then told herself to not get her hopes up, and that sometimes, pregnancy tests were not always accurate. Annabeth made a mental note to make a trip to the medical wing of New Rome to get an official test, and prayed to the gods that the insemination had actually been successful. _You know what they say--third time’s a charm._

 

* * *

 

 

With an official pregnancy test coming back positive, and with a heavy congratulations from every camper who was in the infirmary at the time of the test, Annabeth mentally went through the ways to tell her wife that she was expecting. Gods, Reyna had wanted this the most--she had wanted children with Annabeth before they even actually _got_ married.

 

Mid-afternoon, she finally came back to the large house that she shared with Reyna, and saw her wife playing with two of the newest baby hellhounds they had decided to adopt (courtesy of Nico di Angelo), and tried to hide a smile.

 

“You’re back,” Reyna stood and placed a gentle kiss on Annabeth’s cheek, placing a hand on the small of Annabeth’s back. “Where did you go?”

 

“I went to the infirmary.”

 

“Why?”

 

Annabeth smiled, and watched as Reyna went through a kaleidoscope of emotions--going from confusion to shock, and then finally, to happiness. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

 

Annabeth nodded, grinning even wider. “Yep.”

 

Reyna fell to her knees and hugged Annabeth around her stomach, planting a kiss at the growing life in her stomach. “Oh gods, we’re going to be mothers. We’re going to have a little boy or girl running around with pretty blonde curls like yours, and grey eyes the color of your mother’s. We’re going to have a _family.”_

 


End file.
